


A Kid from Queens

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Misunderstandings, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Pepper goes into labour in Tony’s panic he forgets to tell Peter. Peter begins to think the worst.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Series: We Forgot Peter [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 85
Kudos: 1226
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	A Kid from Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> I have recieved so much love for this series and I am overwhelmed with all the love you have been giving this! Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews and leaves a kudos! You are all amazing and I can't thank you enough for your support! 
> 
> This prompt was from Wild_wood_witch on Ao3 - What if tony, in all the excitment, forgets to tell peter that pepper went into labor and had Morgan and peter finds out via news feed. Making peter feel like with his new daughter he doesnt want some "poor kid from.queens" hanging around.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

When Tony Stark doesn’t appear in his labs for his scheduled Friday tinkering, Peter is admittedly a little worried. The first thought his overactive imagination offers is that Tony had been kidnapped. That Tony is possibly lying in a ditch somewhere, all alone, broken and bruised and just waiting for Peter to find him. When logic finally gains control of his thoughts, Peter feels himself blush and remembered that Tony is more than capable of taking care of himself and that he’s most likely in a meeting.

Like a good enhanced intern, Peter waits. He spends the time finishing off his homework so that he has the whole weekend free to be Spider-Man and hang out with Ned and even manages to work a little on his web shooters before he starts to get a prickle on uneasiness when Tony doesn’t arrive.

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Where is Mr. Stark?”

“Boss is at the hospital,” FRIDAY supplies, not sounding worried in the slightest. “He will not be returning this evening.”

“What?!” Peter yelps, scooping up his web shoots and backpack and rushing out the door. As Peter stopped to pull on his suit, his head was spinning. He tried to focus on what he knew Mr. Stark had been up to during the week, if had mentioned any formidable opponents lurking around but he can’t get passed the thought that Tony is in the hospital.

Tony _never_ goes to the hospital.

After every mission, Peter had to work hard at his sad puppy dog eyes and trembling voice to even get Tony checked out and even then, he never stays long and never overnight. Something must be seriously wrong for Tony to be in the hospital. What if he was dying? He often told Peter that he a had a heart condition whenever Peter did something stupid or reckless (usually both at the same time) but Peter had always brushed it off because this was _Tony Stark_. The man would not be taken down by something as mundane as a heart-attack. And Tony had looked perfectly fine the last time Peter had seen him, but Peter was well aware of how quickly someone could be taken from him.

When his suit was on and mask in place, Peter flung himself out the nearest window, shooting a web to the closet building.

“Good afternoon, Peter,” Karen greeted, her voice calm and soothing in Peter’s panicked state.

“Karen, call Mr. Stark!” Peter commanded.

“Calling Mr. Stark,” Karen said. 

“Come on, come on, pick up Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled as the phone rang.

Nobody answered.

Peter tried another three times but there was no answer and he blinked away frustrated tears. He took a deep steadying breath, trying to control his rapidly spinning out of control thoughts and before he faceplanted right into a building.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I am unable to connect to Mr. Stark,” Karen sounded apologetic and Peter could feel the panic rising in his chest.

Peter’s apartment came into view and he pushed himself harder to get their faster. He scaled his building, slipping easily into his room and tossed off the mask.

“Peter? Is that you?”

Peter jumped at May’s voice and he left his bedroom, finding his Aunt sitting on the couch with a book, looking cautious. She relaxed when she saw that it was him, but her face pulled into a frown when she saw him in his suit.

“I thought you were patrolling. Did something happen?” May lowered her book completely and stood up from the couch.

“No, I was supposed to be in the lab with Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped out. “But May, he wasn’t there! FRIDAY said he was in the hospital and I tried to call but he didn’t answer and Aunt May what if he’s dying?”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down,” May took his hands, leading him to the couch and forcing to take a seat. “Take a breath, sweetheart. Tony’s fine.”

Peter took a breath. Then another. “He’s okay?”

“Tony’s fine honey,” May smiled at him. “He’s perfectly safe and healthy.”

“Ho-how do you know?” Peter asked shakily.

“Honey, didn’t you see?” May asked. She reached for her phone and spent a few minutes tapping at her phone. Then she was turning it around and showing Peter who blinked at the screen.

_Tony Stark and wife Pepper Potts about to welcome baby girl_

There was an accompanying image of Tony and Pepper at a gala, one of the rare public photos of Pepper pregnant and Peter blinked.

“Pepper’s went into labour?” Peter asked.

“Uh huh,” May smiled, pulling back the phone. “Isn’t it exciting?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, the adrenalin and panic slowly fading from his body as he slumped against the couch. He blinked at the wall, something unpleasant twisting in his stomach.

He was aware how nervous and excited and Tony had been when he learnt that Pepper was pregnant. Neither had realised that she was pregnant, and Peter had accidently let the cat out of the bag. 

They had been at the Tower, having a meal with Rhodey who had stopped by for a visit while on leave. Peter had been having a blast, giggling at the witty banter Rhodey and Tony threw at one another, Pepper chiming in with her own zingers that had Peter clutching his stomach with laughter.

“That’s enough giggling out of you, Mr Parker,” Tony sniffed but the effect was lessened with the smile tugging at his lips.

“Awww come on Mr. Stark,” Peter grinned.

“Look at this,” Rhodey scoffed, throwing a napkin at Peter. “The kids got sauce all over his face. What have you been teaching him?”

Peter wiped his face while Tony snorted.

“I got him too late,” Tony teased. “That’s all May’s doing.”

“Dare you tell May that,” Peter grinned.

Tony tossed his napkin at Peter who caught it easily. “Enough sass out of you. I’ll just have to teach the next kid to have _manners_.”

“Better start now then Mr. Stark. Babies can hear in the womb you know,” Peter laughed.

“I’d have to be pregnant for that, Peter,” Pepper laughed.

“You are,” Peter said. Silence followed that statement and Peter looked between the quiet adult. “Oh, am I not supposed to know? I can pretend that I don’t! I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m pregnant?” Pepper repeated, staring at Peter with wide-eyed.

“You – you didn’t know?” Peter blinked.

Pepper shook her head while Tony sat unmoving, eyes wide and mouth open.

“How do you know?” Rhodey asked, finding his voice.

“I can hear the heartbeat,” Peter said. “Unless it’s a parasite but I’m pretty sure it’s a baby.”

There had been another beat of silence before Pepper was grinning brightly, jumping out of her seat and pulling Peter into a hug. Tony had finally unfrozen and pulled Rhodey into a tight hug, their surprised laughter and joy echoing around the room.

Then he had been pulled into a tight hug by Tony, a kiss pressed to his temple. “Thank you, kid.”

Since finding out Peter noticed that Tony had become even _more_ protective of Peter, installing a bunch of new protocols in his suit which had been sweet but also sort of annoying. Peter had been touched and it sent something warm throughout his entire body. He really thought that Tony would have told him that Pepper had gone into labour.

_You’re not really his kid_ , a voice whispered in his ear. _He has a_ real _child now_.

“Peter? You okay sweetie?” May asked.

“Fine,” Peter shook himself out his thoughts and tried to give May a smile. “I’m just going to get changed.”

“You don’t want to go for a patrol?” May asked, looking worried.

“Nah,” Peter shrugged. “I can go tomorrow.”

“If you’re sure,” May hesitated. “We could watch a movie together if you like.”

“That would be great,” Peter gave her a thumbs up, promptly cringed at the action and disappeared into his bedroom, heart sinking in his chest.

* * *

“I just hope she grows up to look like Pepper,” Rhodey smirked at Tony, slowly swaying with baby Morgan in his arms.

“Haha,” Tony sniffed, zipping up Pepper’s bag on the empty hospital bed.

“She’s gorgeous,” Rhodey cooed. “What did Peter say when she saw her? Did he cry? I’m betting he cried.”

“Well, actually the kid hasn’t seen her yet,” Tony frowned, turning around to face Rhodey. “He hasn’t come by.”

“He hasn’t?” Rhodey frowned.

“That’s weird, right,” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Rhodey frowned. “I was surprised he wasn’t here when I arrived.”

“He’s not answering any of my texts,” Tony said. “I tried calling him, but he didn’t answer.”

“You think something happened?” Rhodey asked.

“I don’t know,” Tony sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I’m trying not to worry but…”

“I can look into it,” Rhodey said.

“Look into what?” Pepper asked, coming out of the adjoining bathroom. She was wearing loose clothes, hair tied in a loose ponytail and looking utterly radiant.

Tony and Rhodey shared a look.

Tony had not wanted to stress Pepper out, not while she had just pushed a baby out of her and hadn’t told her that he hadn’t been able to get a hold of Peter.

“Tony, what is it?” Pepper asked. “Is something wrong? Is the world about to explode?”

“No, no,” Tony was quick to assure her. “It’s just, I haven’t heard from Peter.”

Pepper blinked. “You think something is wrong? You think that’s why he hasn’t come around?”

“I don’t know,” Tony said. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Peter wouldn’t have missed out on this if something wasn’t wrong,” Pepper said firmly. “Right, well looks like we are stopping by the Parker’s on the way home.”

“Love,” Tony tried to protest but Pepper was shaking her head.

“I can see that you are worried and so I am I,” Pepper said. “Besides, Morgan will have to start getting used to this. Between the two of you, your both an utter disaster.”

“She’s not wrong,” Rhodey said while Tony squawked.

“Then let’s go,” Pepper said, taking hold of her daughter from Rhodey and placing her in the carrier, cooing softly.

* * *

Peter heard a knock on the door and frowned. He and May weren’t expecting any company.

“Hi,” May greeted, sounding surprised. “Is this her? Come on in.”

Peter got up from his bed where he had been lounging, watching Netflix on his phone. He paused the show, tossing the phone on the bed as he swung his legs off the edge when he heard familiar voices.

“Thought we drop by,” Tony said. “Introduce you to the newest Stark. This is Morgan.”

Peter’s heart dropped in his chest and he found himself moving closer to the door to listen more closely. Peter had ignored the text messages from Tony, trying to distance himself from the man now that he had a daughter to take care of. Peter understood now. Tony had put all those extra things in his suit because he would no longer have the time to be there for Peter. Not now that he had a daughter of his own. 

“Oh, she’s so beautiful,” May cooed. “Let’s hope she has Pepper’s good looks.”

“Hey!” Tony huffed and Peter could practically hear the man rolling his eyes. “I’m an attractive man, Morgan would be lucky to have my features.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Rhodey’s voice sounded smug.

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked. “Is he here?”

“In his room,” May said.

Knowing that there would be no escaping the next few painful moments, Peter reluctantly opened the door and stepped out. He shuffled into the room, keeping his head down.

“Peter!”

Peter looked up at the sharp relief in Tony’s voice and was equally shocked when the man pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said, giving the man a loose hug back.

  
“Hi Mr. Stark,” Tony pulled back with a frown. “That’s all you have to say? I thought you were dying in a ditch somewhere!”

“Huh?” Peter frowned.

“Kid, did you not get my texts or calls?” Tony frowned. “I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“You have?” Peter blinked, stomach swooping.

“Yeah, kid. When I don’t hear about you, I get worried,” Tony huffed. “I did not just have a kid to lose the other one.”

“You have _another_ kid?” Peter gasped. Did Mr. Stark have a secret kid that he hadn’t told Peter about?

Everyone in the room froze at Peter’s words and they all looked at him with so much confusion that Peter squirmed.

“What?” He asked defensively as his instincts screamed at him to get out of the situation.

“You two really are disasters,” Pepper chuckled.

Peter looked between all the adults, taking in May and Rhodey’s amusement and finally taking in the utter fondness on Tony’s face.

“Kid,” Tony laughed. “ _You_ are our other kid.”

“Me?” Peter spluttered. “But – but I’m just some kid from Queens!”

“Oh Peter,” May said fondly. “Have you really not clicked on what’s been happening these past few months?”

“I – what?” Peter was terribly confused and allowed Tony to take his arm and steer him towards the couch where he was deposited gently.

“Kid,” Tony smiled down at him. “We love you. I know I don’t say it often, but I do. So much. You’ve been my kid for a while now. Your family, just like Rhodey is my brother.”

“But you didn’t tell me that Pepper went into labour,” Peter spluttered. “I thought –“

“Oh Tony,” Pepper interrupted with a hard voice. “Did you forget to tell Peter I was giving birth?”

“Hey! I was a little panicked at the time,” Tony scowled. “I thought I had!”

“Peter,” Pepper smiled at him. “Tony was _supposed_ to let you know what was happening. We wanted you to be there to meet your little sister.”

“My sister,” Peter swallowed thickly.

Pepper picked up her newborn daughter and crossed the room before sitting down beside him. “Would you like to meet her?”

“You think I’m her brother?” Peter asked, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Yeah, Underoos,” Tony smiled. “The best big brother we could ever have asked for Morgan.”

Peter sniffed, swallowing thickly. “Oh my god.”

“Here, hold out your arms,” Pepper said.

Peter did as he was instructed, holding out his arms and stopped breathing when Morgan was placed in them. He cradled her close, looking down with awe at the tiny girl in his arms. He had a sister. A little sister!

He heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Tony and May both holding out their phones, snapping pictures of them.

“This one is going on the fridge,” Tony beamed.

Peter looked down at his little sister, heart swelling in his chest. He didn’t think he could love anything as much or as hard as he did this little girl in his arms. In that moment, he swore to himself that he would be the best big brother he could be and never let anything happen to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
